


Тишина и покой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон действительно наслаждается спокойными и тихими днями.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Тишина и покой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192263) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



У Джона был хороший день.

Хороший, тихий, спокойный день.

Он на самом деле наслаждался такими днями, какими бы необычными те ни были в его жизни.

В детстве его жизнь дома никогда не была тихой и спокойной, но он привык к этому. В университете он делил крошечную комнату со многими людьми, и давайте будем честными, в то время его жизни тишина и покой не были в списке его приоритетов. Позже была армия, о которой, ну, не так много можно сказать об этом.

А потом он встретил Шерлока.

Поначалу, До тех двух лет (да, До, с большой буквы и всё это в его собственном сознании, но он не может назвать это иначе), жизнь на Бейкер-стрит 221B была совершенно новой и захватывающей, он постоянно находился в напряжении, высматривая части тела и эксперименты на кухне. Дующиеся детективы на диване, убийцы на улицах, и Джону это _нравилось_. Но это было далеко не так тихо и спокойно.

А затем произошло Падение. В течение этого времени было _ужасно тихо_ и далеко не спокойно, до такой степени, что Джон быстро стал презирать тишину. И после этого всё стало просто _беспорядком_ , полной и абсолютной _катастрофой_. Всё было _не так_ , тишина и покой оказались в стороне.

Но теперь всё снова было хорошо. Всё встало на свои места. Это было нелегко, конечно, но они это сделали. После _всего этого_ и нескольких долгих, долгих разговоров, всё медленно возвращалось к тому, чтобы быть в порядке, а в последнее время и хорошо.

И сегодня у Джона был хороший день. Всё было хорошо, тихо и спокойно.

Он сидел на диване рядом с зажжённым камином, в уютном джемпере и любимых носках, с прекрасно заваренным чаем в кружке и чудесной книгой, которую ему подарили на Рождество. И всё вокруг него было тихо и спокойно. Рози была в детском саду, и Молли заберет её позже, а Шерлок...

Ну, на самом деле он не знал, где тот сейчас, но не слишком беспокоился об этом. Всего несколько дней назад они закончили одно довольно крупное дело, а за день до этого Шерлок весь день был занят неизвестно чем и в тот же вечер пришёл в 221Б усталый до такой степени, что сразу лёг спать. Перед тем, как лечь спать, он остановился, чтобы поздороваться с Рози, а затем потащился в свою спальню, и с тех пор Джон о нём ничего не слышал.

Итак, вот он, Джон, камин, книга и чай на месте. Ещё не наступил полдень, и он пообещал себе, что если через два часа не услышит от Шерлока ни слова, то начнёт волноваться, но на самом деле, скорее всего, тот либо беспокоит в Бартсе Молли, либо встречается с Лестрейдом по поводу какого-то дела, либо затевает что-то со своей сетью бездомных.

Поэтому Джон не волновался, а просто наслаждался тишиной и покоем.

Было уже почти одиннадцать, когда Джон услышал какое-то движение в спальне Шерлока, а вскоре и в ванной, понимая, что того вроде бы дома нет. _Странно_ , подумал он. Тут он заметил, что вода течёт дольше, чем обычно, но это был не душ. _Определённо странно_ , подумал он снова, _особенно для Шерлока и его привычек_. Ещё через мгновение воду закрыли, и дверь ванной распахнулась. Послышались шаги, пересекающие коридор и кухню, и наконец-то Шерлок оказался в поле зрения Джона.

Он выглядел ужасно. На нём была вчерашняя одежда: носки, брюки и рубашка (с несколькими расстёгнутыми пуговицами), а волосы в беспорядке. Но особенно его лицо, ужасно бледное (даже для него это было хуже, чем обычно) и с большими мешками под усталыми, полузакрытыми глазами.

Спотыкаясь, он добрался до дивана, споткнулся и чуть не упал на журнальный столик. Сев на диван, он осторожно положил голову Джону на колени, лицом к животу, где и спрятал лицо. Его дыхание достигло кожи Джона, несмотря на слои одежды, и он лёг на диван.

Джон инстинктивно отложил книгу и обхватил его одной рукой, притягивая поближе к себе, а другой, положив на волосы, начал осторожно поглаживать локоны.

– Что-то не так? – спросил он, явно обеспокоенный. Шерлок что-то пробормотал в ответ, но Джон не расслышал его слов. – Прости, что? – переспросил он, отодвинувшись на дюйм назад, чтобы Шерлок мог свободно говорить.

– Голова болит, – снова пробормотал тот, на этот раз более отчётливо. – Мигрень, – добавил он, как бы запоздало. Джон что-то невнятно промычал и снова принялся гладить Шерлока по волосам, уже зная, что от мигрени у того почти ничего не осталось, и лучше всего было бы просто выспаться.

Так они просидели довольно долго: Шерлок прижимался к животу Джона, пытаясь уснуть (или, по крайней мере, Джон надеялся, что тот пытается). Джон играл с его волосами и рисовал круги на спине, шевеля другой рукой каждые несколько минут, чтобы перевернуть страницу книги, которая теперь балансировала на боку Шерлока.

В конце концов, выпив свой чай, Джон через некоторое время проголодался, но ему не хотелось беспокоить Шерлока, который, казалось, наконец-то заснул. Поэтому он проигнорировал голод и продолжил сидеть, полностью погружённый в свою книгу и повторяя движения рук на голове Шерлока.

Через какое-то время, очень долгое время спустя, он проснулся, не зная, что заснул, и нашёл, что уже совсем стемнело, но огонь в камине всё ещё горел. Шерлок продолжал лежать на его коленях, крепко обняв, а его собственные руки лежали на спине и волосах Шерлока, как и прежде. Если бы не книга на полу и теперь уже тёмное небо, он бы вообще не заметил, что заснул.

– Привет, – произнёс Шерлок, слегка отодвинувшись и глядя на него снизу вверх.

– Привет, – сказал Джон хриплым голосом. – Хорошо поспал? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Шерлок. – Проснулся, когда Молли приехала с Рози. Она оставила её внизу с миссис Хадсон. Уже некоторое время размышляю.

Джон кивнул: – Хорошо. Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Да, конечно, – сказал Шерлок и крепче обнял Джона, снова прижавшись лицом к его джемперу.

Джон удовлетворённо замурлыкал и крепче прижал его к себе. – Голоден? – спросил он. – Нам надо что-нибудь съесть. Ты целый день ничего не ел. – Шерлок покачал головой. – Чай, и что-нибудь перекусить, и мы пойдём спать, хорошо?

После некоторого ворчания ему удалось поднять Шерлока с колен ровно настолько, чтобы он смог встать. Он принялся заваривать чай и искать что-нибудь съедобное, ограничившись печеньем. Затем он отнёс всё в гостиную и положил на журнальный столик. Шерлок мгновенно выпрямился и потянулся за чаем.

– Горячо, не обожгись, – предупредил Джон. – Съешь немного, хорошо? – попросил он, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. Как только он сел, Шерлок снова обнял его и положил лицо ему на плечо.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, каждый пил свой чай, а Джон время от времени кормил Шерлока печеньем в промежутках между моментами, когда ел его сам.

– Если ты сейчас спустишься вниз, то разбудишь их обоих. Ты же знаешь, что миссис Хадсон уже её уложила, а сама она легла спать по меньшей мере час назад, – сообщил Шерлок, как всегда точно зная, о чём думает Джон.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, обнимая Шерлока ещё крепче. – Пойдём спать, – предложил он и легонько поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.

Они встали, и Джон отнёс их кружки на кухню, а Шерлок первым делом отправился в ванную. Когда Джон закончил, он легонько постучал в полуоткрытую дверь ванной и вошёл внутрь как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок заканчивал умываться. Они вместе почистили зубы, улыбаясь друг другу в зеркале, а когда закончили, Шерлок ушёл переодеваться ко сну, предоставив Джону самому закончить свою вечернюю рутину. Через несколько минут Джон последовал за Шерлоком в его спальню – на самом деле они почти всё время спали вместе – и обнаружил его уже лежащим на кровати в пижамных штанах и одной из старых футболок Джона. Раздевшись до трусов и майки, Джон забрался в постель рядом с ним.

Они улеглись на бок, лицом друг к другу, Шерлок уткнулся лицом в грудь Джона, одна рука прижалась к его боку, а другая обняла. Джон прижался лицом к кудрям Шерлока, крепко обнял его, одна рука легла ему под лицо, другая – на талию.

Джон запечатлел ещё один легкий поцелуй на кудрях Шерлока и получил его в грудь.

– Ты сегодня очень милый, – улыбнулся Джон. – Какая-то особая причина? – спросил он.

Шерлок покачал головой и посмотрел на Джона. – Ты мне нравишься, здесь холодно, а ты тёплый, ты приятно пахнешь, мне нравится слышать и чувствовать твоё сердцебиение, это и есть несколько особых причин.

– Идиот, – сказал Джон с улыбкой и слегка чмокнул его в губы. Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ и снова уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. – Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Джон.

– Спокойной ночи, Джон. – И вскоре после этого они заснули.

Может быть, на следующее утро их разбудит энергичная малышка, прыгающая на их кровати, может быть малышка весь день будет гиперактивной, потому что ей разрешат съесть очень много сладких шоколадных печенюшек на завтрак, и, может быть, у Джона будет совсем не спокойный и не тихий день, но это будет удивительный день, тем не менее.

И да, Джон любил хорошие, тихие и спокойные дни, но заканчивать утомительный, полный энергии, давайте-играть-вместе-весь-день в постели с двумя самыми любимыми людьми в мире? Это были его любимые дни.


End file.
